Puppy Love - Oneshot collection
by GameCubeGirl1
Summary: Jay needs cheering up. Cole remedies that with an adorable idea! EDIT: Now a one-shot series, because who doesn't love one-shots? :) Latest chapter: By Myself. Cole's overthinking, and it's making him miserable, who better to bring him out of it than our resident lightning bug? :D
1. Puppy Love

**So, I got this adorable idea in my head: I wanted "idea" to happen to Jay, but how to get to said "idea" was a struggle x.x I had to re-write it several times, I'm not 100% happy with it but it's better than anything I had before :D**

 **I hope that what I wanted to happen to Jay makes you all squeal in delight at how adorable it is xD I really hope you all enjoy! xxx**

* * *

"So, where are we going again?" Asked Jay, thoroughly confused.

"I told you, you need cheering up," Replied Cole, "I know just the thing that might do it." With a sly wink to Jay, Cole strutted ahead, leading the way for his friend to follow.

Jay hadn't been quite the same since coming home from the First Realm. He seemed more lost in thought than usual, not as cheery or…dare they say it: _chatty,_ since returning home. And frankly they were beginning to miss the old Jay.

Although life had been pretty much back to normal, Jay was at least very slowly but surely coming back into him-self. But Kai and Zane would still catch the way Jays eyes would subtly darken, their usual sparkle now dimmed, mind elsewhere, seeing images the others could not. During their time captured in the First Realm, they'd been careful to keep an eye on Jays behavioral changes, frankly his mental state near the beginning had terrified them into thinking they'd their brother had lost his sanity completely.

Zane, Cole and Kai had agreed to make sure things were more jovial when Jay was around, playfully shoving one another, throwing light insults around, whacking each other with pillows just to get a chuckle out of him.

For the most part it worked….just not for long, soon he'd be back inside his shell, and they were beginning to think Jay would never be _quite_ the same ever again.

But it was when Cole decided to go out into the temple garden one evening that an idea had struck him.

It was a warm evening, and the sky was dotted with stars, not a cloud in sight. He took this opportunity to lie on the grass for a while, hands behind his head, one leg flung over the opposite knee, admiring the night sky with its beautiful light show.

Coles mind was completely at ease. For a master of earth, even he had to admit that the sky could be more calming to look at than the earth. His thoughts drifted to his best friend: this is all he wanted for him, to ease his mind and chase away the bad thoughts plaguing him.

But it was when a shooting star danced across the night sky; that Jays own words suddenly fought their way to the front of Coles mind: " _Well when all hope is lost, sometimes a good laugh is all you need to stay positive, helps cope with what's bad while opening your eyes to what's good_."

Cole played the words in his mind over and over again:

 _A good laugh is all you need._

 _Helps cope with what's bad._

 _A good laugh-_

 _Helps cope with what's bad._

A good laugh to help cope with what's bad? Cole's eyes widened at the idea. Would it really work? The old saying: "laughter is the best medicine" seemed synonymous with what Jay said. If it's true, maybe it would be enough to snap him out of bad thoughts and focus on the good? It was worth a shot!

But…what to do?

It would have to be something pure, something that Jay would always look back on with nothing but fond memories, something that could never be taken over by a bad memory.

Something in his mind clicked together, and Cole had never sprinted to his room faster than ever before to make a phone call.

* * *

That phone call led them to where they were now, walking down one of the many streets in Ninjago City towards a destination only Cole knew.

Soon enough, Cole brought Jay to a stop at a large enclosure, a wired double-gate surrounded by a 6-foot tall mesh fence, it all looked similar to the kind of enclosure one may keep a wild animal in at the zoo.

Inside the fence was a plain looking square concrete building, still giving no clue as to what was in this place.

"I don't need _cheering up_! I'm perfectly fine!" Jay looked at Cole with a scowl, feeling like a child in a tantrum being bribed with candy.

When Cole turned to reply, Jay caught a pang of worry, and was that, longing? In Coles eyes.

"Jay you've been moping around ever since we came back home. Believe it or not you haven't been the same. So I plan to remedy that." Cole capped off his sentence by gesturing inside the enclosure.

Jay had to admit his curiosity was piqued, "So, what is this place?" Jay looked around but couldn't see any clues.

"Just follow me." Cole opened the gate and stepped inside, once Jay followed he made sure the gate was properly shut behind him.

"Whaddup ninja!" Came a familiar voice as said person walked out of the building into the outdoor enclosure.

"Hey Dareth! We're here for that 'play-date' I asked you about?" Yelled Cole while waving hello at Dareth.

"Excellent! If you can keep the little ones occupied for a while, " He threw one arm over his eyes for dramatic effect, " I can finally have a peaceful lunch break."

Cole chuckled in response, "We'll take good care of them don't you worry." He snuck Jay a sly grin, Jay caught this and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Alright, just let me finish up some paperwork and I'll be on my way for a bit." Dareth popped back inside briefly, Jay then turned to Cole:

"Uh..if your idea of "cheering me up" is playing with a bunch of children at some nursery, sorry but that idea kind of stinks."

Cole, again keeping that darned sly smile on his face, put both hands on his hips and replied "Oh don't you worry, it's not children we're dealing with. " They began walking further inside, Cole further explained: "You see, ever since the Sons of Garmadon pretty much trashed Dareths bar, he wanted a break from it for a while, and found a new part-time job in fostering. So I called in a favour a couple of days go."

Jay couldn't help the bundle of nerves that had suddenly made their home in his stomach, "Wait I don't understand, if it's not foster children here then…what is it exactly?"

"Oh you'll see, just you wait." As Jay looked around again nervously, Cole took this brief opportunity to grab something from his pocket that he'd made sure to grab before they left the temple, and kept it held it behind his back, waiting for the right moment.

The door Dareth had gone through suddenly opened, the sudden loud creak startled Jay out of his wits. He didn't appear but his voice boomed out from behind the door to the two: "Alright, you guys ready?"

"One moment Dareth!" Cole yelled back, and before Jay knew what was happening, Cole had swiftly taken out the item from behind his back, unscrewed the lid, and dipped two fingers into it, then began spreading the mystery substance on and around Jays neck and lower jaw.

"What the...eww Cole! What the heck!?" Jay tried to squirm out of the way but Cole had already managed to accomplish his goal in a matter of seconds.

"Dude what is this stuff? It stinks!" Jay attempted to wipe some of it away, but Cole quickly grabbed his arm, halting the process.

"Oh, it's just meat paste." Cole replied oh-too innocently.

"Meat...paste?" Jay raised one eyebrow at Cole, thinking he'd gone insane.

With a sudden evil grin, Cole grabbed Jays other arm and in one swift motion had managed to wrestle a very unsuspecting Jay to the ground, effectively pinning him down, making sure to have him lying flat on his back while keeping a firm yet gentle grip on his arms, keeping them pinned above his head.

"Ready Dareth!" Cole bellowed.

Now beginning to panic, Jay looked around frantically, no clue as to what was about to happen.

Just as Jay was beginning to hyperventilate thinking his best friend was out to betray him, the sound of a heavy door creaking open could be heard from further inside the building.

And then...

A sound akin to rumbling thunder could be heard, Jays pupils dilated in fear, frozen in shock.

Cole grinned at Jays expression, this was going perfectly!

From out of the door they had last seen Dareth disappear through..

...came about a dozen 9-week old Corgi puppies.

Every one of the little fluff balls made a bee-line for Jay, and began lapping up the meat paste around his neck.

Jay's panicked yells had immediately dissolved into fits of uncontrollable giggles.

"Oh no.. no no no no NO! Ah ha ha s-stop! That tickles!" Jay soon lost the ability to form words altogether, chased from his lips by his shrieks and giggles.

This is exactly the effect Cole was after, he felt Jay needed to properly let out a lot of his fear and anxiety. Have a good laugh to chase away what's bad.

And what better way than to be licked by puppies? Nobody could resist that right?

Cole watched with much amusement, eyes dancing in delight at Jays expression as the puppies licked all around Jays neck and jaw, even his ears, their tiny little tongues effectively keeping him in fits of giggles and squeals.

Jays laughter was music to Coles ears; it had been a while since he'd heard his best friend laugh this hard. Jays laugh was hilariously sporadic, the kind of laugh that was infectious to those who heard it, and was he wrong or did it sound like Jay…was actually enjoying this? The thought turned Coles grin into a warm smile.

When one puppy moved away another would immediately take its place, their little paws were clambering around Jay as they tried to manoeuvre over him to get to the meat paste. This also meant that their paws would keep digging into Jays sides and armpits almost constantly, only making Jays laughter increase in volume.

Jay giggled and squirmed and writhed in ticklish agony with all his might, but there was no way he'd be getting out of Cole's vice-like grip anytime soon.

Jays legs were kicking and squirming out of reflex, a voice in the back of his mind reminded him to be mindful that he didn't accidentally kick one of the puppies while doing so, that at least he was barely able to control.

It didn't take long for the meat paste to be completely cleaned off of Jays neck, but the puppies were loving their new play-mate and continued their vicious assault on their sensitive victim.

Tears of laughter were trickling down Jay's cheeks, it had barely been five minutes and still the puppies licked away at every inch of skin they could find. Knowing how unbearably ticklish Jay was, Cole only hoped that this was having the exact effect he was after.

Keeping Jays arms pinned back wasn't much of a challenge anymore, given how weak with laughter he'd become.

Eventually some of the pups had become bored and began wandering around the outside enclosure, remembering the deal to keep an eye on the pups during Dareths lunch break, Cole reluctantly let go of Jays arms and began herding the stragglers back to where he could effectively keep an eye on them.

Now released from his torture, Jay didn't even have the energy to sit up, only lie there releasing the last of his giggles and catching his breath, several pups still clamouring around him.

Cole came trudging back, one pup under each arm as he carried them back to where the others were, he looked down at Jay with an amused grin, fondness also shone in his eyes.

"Well, you had a good time didn't you buddy?" It was more a statement than a question. Cole gently released his fluffy bundles and promptly sat down next to his best friend, noticing the flushed expression on Jays face as finally sat up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cole I-I just, I can't even-" Jay was at a loss for words. He averted his gaze from the earth ninja, embarrassed to admit he had the time of his life, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Cole shook his head in amusement, "Man Jay I haven't heard you laugh so hard in ages! I should book a weekly appointment for you here." Cole received a light-hearted punch in the arm in retort.

"Aren't you the funny one." Jay replied good naturedly.

"I think the one doing all that laughing is the funny one! Or should that be, the ticklish one?" Cole said with a wink.

"Oh hush up, that was torture and you know it!" Jay folded his arms grumpily, his face reddening once again.

"Says the one who enjoyed himself." Cole replied with a chuckle.

"I did no-shut up!" Jay pouted and looked away again.

Cole couldn't help but giggle at his friend's childish expression, "Come on buddy, we've still got another twenty minutes or so before Dareths lunch break is over." Cole stood up, dusting himself off and extended his hand for Jay to take. "Let's give these little guys a proper play-date until then."

Looking back up to at his best friends face, a genuine smile wormed its way onto Jay's face as he took Coles hand and was tugged back onto his feet.

The two friends spent the next twenty minutes throwing rubber balls, chew toys, squeaky toys and the like back and forth for the Corgi pups, who fought over every toy as they carried each back to their new play-mates to be thrown again.

Every time either of the two friends kneeled down or bent over, a pup would appear on their back, shoulders, attempt to bound onto one of their heads, anywhere they could fit. The two found themselves laughing at the ridiculously cute pups antics all the while, having the time of their lives looking after the fluffy bundles of joy.

All too soon, Dareth appeared through the door, signalling the end of their fun. After thanking the two friends for their help, Cole and Jay reluctantly said goodbye to the pups as Dareth herded them back inside for their lunch, and left the enclosure.

The two friends had grins on their faces the entire trek home, Cole more so because of the effect his plan had had on Jay. Pleased it did the trick of effectively chasing away the dark clouds that had been hanging over Jay's head lately.

He could practically _feel_ the good vibes radiating off of Jay. He didn't want to spoil the mood but he'd been dying to mention since they'd left the shelter, his smile dropped a little as he turned to Jay, one hand making its way to the back of his neck as he spoke:

"Jay? I'm really glad you had fun today. " Jay turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised quizzically, "I've..kinda been missing you lately buddy. You haven't been the same since we got home and I wanted to help cheer you up in some way and, well I got this idea and.. I hope it had the effect on you I was going for." Cole was now focusing on the ground in front of them, refusing to meet Jay's gaze just in case he was wrong about his idea.

A hand rested on Cole's shoulder, making him stop and look round at Jay.

Jay had the biggest smile on his face he'd ever seen. "Are you kidding me? I had a blast! I mean, yeah you exploited my one weakness-" Cole snorted, just one? Really? "But you're right," Jay rubbed his other arm, "I didn't mean to worry anyone, it's just been a lot to take in yanno? I guess I kinda did need a good laugh. And those little guys were A-DORABLE!"

Cole returned the gesture and placed his own hand on Jay's shoulder. "I'm glad Jay. You have no idea how glad I am to have you back." Jays eyes cast downwards, genuinely touched by his friends concern.

"Hey, you know what?" Asked Cole, raising his voice a little, as he began walking ahead of Jay, "Next time you need a good laugh like that, just spread some cake frosting onto your neck and maybe even I won't be able to resist doing what those pups did!"

Jay could only stare at Cole's back, face flushed tomato red at the image that popped into his head.

* * *

 **My idea was that I wanted Jay to be licked by puppies XD because why not? How cute is that? Please let me know what you thought of it!**


	2. Hairbrush

**I hope you don't mind I'm turning this into a one-shot series :) they're fun to write when ideas come to mind aren't they?**

 **Thank you to Guest, Destiny and sunflower peach for your lovely reviews on Puppy Love!**

 **And a big warm thank you to all of you that have read, favourited and added this story to your alerts! You are all wonderful people! xxx**

 **I hope this new one-shot also lives up to your expectations :D**

* * *

"Come on you stupi-gah!"

Jay snagged his hairbrush on another knot for the umpteenth time while trying to de-tangle his unruly brown locks.

"Stupid curls why do you always have to-" His brush snagged another knot once again, causing Jay to give a sudden yelp of pain. "Alright that's it!" Having had enough, he threw the brush down in anger and stomped out of his room towards the shared bathroom.

Jays angry stomps and grumbles didn't go unnoticed as he passed a certain nindroids bedroom..

"Jay?" Zane asked, looking up at Jay through his open door whilst sitting cross-legged on his bed reading. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" At this point Jay was wildly gesticulating "I'm just gonna grab a razor and shave my entire head so my _stupid hair will finally learn its lesson!"_ After his mild tantrum, Jay continued his preamble down the hall toward the bathroom.

Having gone wide-eyed at Jays rant, Zane immediately snapped his book closed and set it down before padding after Jay.

"Jay wait!" Zane caught up to Jay and placed a hand on his shoulder to halt his movement.

Jay stopped and turned, perplexed as to why Zane would want to follow him for such a task.

"Why on earth would you want to shave off all your hair?" Zane asked, though mildly shocked at the idea.

Jay's anger came rushing back "because I'm sick of fighting with it to brush it!" He grabbed and pulled on fistfuls of his hair to prove his point, "If I shave it off it'll be much easier to manage!" He crossed his arms gruffly.

Zane raised an eyebrow at Jay and replied In his usual calm way "Will it? Did you ever stop and think that you might actually miss it?"

Jay's previous anger completely dissipated as he took in Zane's words. He'd never thought about it before. It just seemed the simplest solution at the time.

He cast his eyes downward as he replied, rubbing his neck while doing so, feeling rather sheepish "I….I-guess I… didn't really think about it." Though this then raised an interesting point: "Wait a minute, why would you of all people bring that up?" Jay asked with a puzzled look.

To emphasise his point, Zane simply raised his other hand and tapped twice on his titanium hair, producing a tinny clanging sound.

A quiet "oh" from Jay was all it took for Zane to know that he now understood.

"Because I miss mine Jay. Yours would at least grow back, whereas mine never will."

Jay now stared at the floor, ashamed at himself for his earlier outburst.

A sad smile made its way onto Zane's face as he whispered "Come Jay." And without another word, Jay allowed Zane to lead him into his bedroom.

Zane brought over a small blue cushion from somewhere in his room and sat it on the floor beside his bed. "Have a seat brother." He asked Jay gently, gesturing to the cushion.

Jay wordlessly and obediently planted himself on said cushion and leaned back against Zane's bed.

By this point, Zane was rummaging through the drawers of his bedside cabinet, obviously searching for something.

Jay however didn't have a clue as to why he was here "Uh Zane? What're you-"

He was cut off by a triumphant "Aha!" from Zane, when he produced his prize:

An ordinary white-handled hairbrush.

Jay only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Prize in hand, Zane climbed onto his bed and sat directly behind Jays head.

"Now, let us see what we can do about this little mess shall we?" And with that, Zane began gently and methodically teasing out the various knots and tangles in Jays hair.

"You have certainly let your hair grow out brother. You kept it short for so long, why the sudden change?" Zane asked gently as he continued de-tangling.

Taking a moment to think about his answer, Jay, while still trying to keep still while Zane gently tugged at his hair, replied softly "I never really thought about it I guess." Jay began fiddling with a corner of the cushion, "we've been so pre-occupied with following leads on Master Wu that I just kinda..forgot to get it cut."

Zane simply hummed in response to show he'd heard, then dutifully continued.

Several minutes of comfortable silence fell between the two before Jay realised there wasn't any pain. Zane was taking the handfuls of knots into his fist and teasing them out from there, eliminating the usual pain Jay felt from tugging at his hair, almost pulling it from his scalp.

As Zane continued, Jay's curiosity was growing, and finally he felt the need to ask "So um, why do you keep that Zane?"

Zane paused temporarily to hold up his hairbrush "Oh, this? It's the one I used to use before." He answered innocently before continuing his administrations.

Jay didn't need to ask what "before" meant.

And although he didn't want to drag up painful memories, his curiosity was killing him "but then, why have you kept it if you can't use it?"

Pausing slightly to think on his answer, Zane slowed down on brushing as he hesitantly answered "I suppose I still keep it for sentimental value. I find it is always the little things you miss once you realise you will never get them back."

He continued de-tangling while Jay chewed on that thought. The idea of shaving his head was a dumb one now he thought about it.

He thought about how often his father would ruffle his hair whenever Jay did a good job with helping out on whatever machine his dad was building at the time.

He thought about how often his mother would stroke his hair when he was sick or scared. It made him feel safe and always helped calm him down.

He thought about how often he'd fall asleep on the couch, and would sometimes catch Cole placing a blanket on him before tenderly brushing away the hair from his eyes.

He thought about how often Kai would grab him in a head-lock and roughly dig his knuckles into his hair when he was feeling playful.

He thought about how often Lloyd would help pat down his hair after the static from his own electricity made it stand on end, always chuckling at Jay's expense while doing so.

He thought about how his heart would always give a thundering shudder right before melting into goo whenever Nya ran her fingers through his hair.

Now that Jay's hair was longer and thicker, it only gave Nya more to play with, sometimes deliberately playing with his hair just to get that same adorable reaction from him every time.

And Jay be darned if he didn't love every second of it.

Zane was right.

Jay took his hair for granted. Having realised how much he would miss out on if he did shave it off. Sure it would grow back, but it would take quite a while, and even then you could never guarantee it would grow back the same way.

And let's face it, a bald head would _not_ suit him.

Jay's train of thought was cut short as Zane declared he was finished de-tangling.

Reaching a hand to feel through his hair, Jay found it was indeed knot free. He smiled at Zane. "Man that feels much better, thanks Zane!" Jay began to stand up when Zane gently grabbed his sleeve, "Wait Jay, would you mind if I…?" Jay paused while still crouched, and turned to find Zane's head bowed slightly in embarrassment. He gestured to the hairbrush beside him, as if trying to silently ask for permission…

He didn't need to.

Jay knew exactly what Zane wanted to do.

And he was more than happy to let him.

Smiling warmly at Zane, Jay nodded, then sat back down and leaned back once again, his hair practically in Zane's lap.

Zane grinned, then eagerly picked up his beloved hairbrush once again, but this time began slowly and tenderly stroking the brush through Jays hair.

Now that there were no knots or tangles, Zane found Jay's hair was actually quite soft. It reminded him of his own back when he had his own hair.

How he missed this.

It was something so simple but he _missed it._

This particular brush was Zane's favourite for a reason. It had bristles all the way around, each tipped off with a tiny bead to protect ones scalp from the sharp bristle ends.

It was a simple hairbrush, but when Zane was able to use it, it always felt nice to him.

And he hoped it felt nice for Jay as well.

To Jay, it felt _wonderful._

Each stroke produced a tingling sensation on his scalp. Then when Zane used it to brush the wild curls directly down the back of his neck, it made him shudder, sending a wave of shivers travelling down his spine, and he couldn't help but let a soft audible breath escape his lips.

This didn't go unnoticed.

Encouraged, Zane happily continued, relishing in Jay's reactions. Jay even shifted to get more comfortable as he leaned his head back a little further, as if to give Zane further access.

Several more minutes passed as Zane continued gently brushing Jay's hair. It was the most comfortable silence he'd ever known in Jay's presence, each enjoying the other's company, and each enjoying what the other was doing.

Leaning over slightly, Zane found Jay's eyes were closed, a blissful smile gracing his face.

Was he asleep? Zane didn't know, either way he continued tenderly brushing his brother's thick locks. It made him happy to know he was the one responsible for making his brother feel this good.

Zane could no longer brush his own hair, this much was true, a simple task that he missed dearly.

But looking down at Jay, Zane realised that if he could make his brothers feel this way because of something he himself could no longer do,

He couldn't ask for anything more.


	3. Assumptions

**I am so sorry for not adding anything to this for a while :( it's actually quite difficult to find peace to write without being interrupted, gah.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this latest one shot! I know I enjoyed writing it ;)**

 **And a big thank you to agent pebble, A Huge Fangirl, and toothlessturtle21 for your lovely reviews on Hairbrush! xxx**

* * *

Kai was mortified.

He was standing right outside the door that led to the ninjas shared quarters aboard The Bounty.

And yet, he couldn't go in.

Rephrase…

He didn't _want_ to go in.

Because, when Kai approached the door to enter, just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, he suddenly froze.

Muffled sounds from inside the room drifted to his ear, sounds that made him stop in his tracks and listen more carefully.

Raising a scarred eyebrow, Kai pressed his ear to the door..

" _Ohh yeah that's good!"_

His eyes widened.

" _Yeaahhh ohh that feels wonderful!"_

His face paled.

" _Come on Jay harder! Ohh that's it, that's the spot!"_

By this point Kai's face was now drained of all colour, but still he was frozen to the spot, unable to bring himself to move as he stood in utter disbelief.

" _Go harder Jay, that's it! Come on faster buddy, yeah that's it! Ooohhhh yeah, you are amazing Jay!"_

Kai's mind was on autopilot as he literally didn't know what to think, on the one hand he thought he knew what was happening, but on the other he didn't want to think about the possibility, couldn't even begin to bring himself to think what might possibly be going on.

But now he was stuck between …well, for lack of a better phrase, "a rock and a hard place."

On the one hand, if he went inside, he may become scarred for life. On the other, if he left to poke out his mind's eye and pretend he heard nothing, the idea of poor innocent Lloyd walking in instead was even worse.

And if Nya..

Oh no.

 _Nya!_

What would she think? What could he tell her? _Should_ he even tell her? So many question yet he couldn't think how to answer a single one!

Thus he was trapped here, unwillingly guarding the door whilst having to endure the onslaught of sounds that were messing with his mind more than he cared to admit.

They didn't just happen every now and then either, giving Kai some respite in-between, ohhh no. Even in-between.. _outcries_ , Kai also picked up heavy breathing and gasps at rapid intervals, which did not help the images flooding his mind.

It was at this moment however that a certain nindroid also happened to walk up to Kai, also looking to enter the room.

"Why hello Kai, are you going inside?" Zane continued walking up to the door, and just as he reached his out to grab the doorknob..

"Wait Zane, don't!"

Zane's hand froze on the doorknob.

He raised an eyebrow and looked back at Kai "Is there something wrong?"

"Well..I..just..don't go in there, I uh.."

"What is the matter Kai? You know, you look you've seen a ghost, your face is rather pale." Zane stepped back from the door and raised an eyebrow as he studied Kai's face, unable find the source of Kai's distress.

Kai took a deep breath before trying to explain, "Jay and Cole, they're um…how do I put this.." Kai reached a hand to the back of his neck; he was a bundle of nerves trying to think of how to explain what was happening when he himself didn't know for sure.

That and he was an advocate of thinking if he didn't say it out loud then he could still pretend it wasn't true, but how to tell Zane?

"They're..they're, I think they're..having, relations.."

Zane cocked his head, "Relations? Are we getting visitors from their families?"

Kai sighed in frustration while running a hand through his hair; he really didn't want to get into this.

"Not _that_ kind of relations! You know, _relations_! They're.. together and doing.. what two people usually do together? In private?

Kai gave him a pleading look, clearly not wishing to elaborate further

Thankfully Zane finally caught on with an " _ohh_ ". He chewed on that thought for moment before shooting Kai a sceptical look.

"Wait, you think Jay and Cole are..?" Zane looked at the door, and then back at Kai, "Oh Kai, you are being ridiculous, how could you possibly think that.."

" _OOHHHH keep going, keep going faster, that's it Jay!"_

Suddenly Zane's face froze mid-sentence.

"I told you!" Kai yelled, now finally glad that someone besides him believed what was going on.

Zane put a hand to his chin, "That..sure sounded like Cole. But, they couldn't possibly be doing what we think they are…could they? Surely they wouldn't be.."

"I don't know what to tell you man, they are pretty close after all."

" _Come on Jay harder, as hard as you can! Oohhh yeah that's better!"_

Red and White both looked at the door, then back to each other.

An awkward silence filled the space between them for several moments before Zane's gears decided to start functioning again. "But..for them to be doing…this? In a room we all share? Surely they are aware we go in there a lot?"

"Don't ask me, ask them!"

"You know what? I think I just might!" Zane reached for the doorknob once again.

"Wait Zane don't open that do-!" Kai's hands covered his face just as Zane turned the doorknob, he couldn't bear to witness the scene inside.

Zane opened the door and confidently looked in.

"Oh hi Zane!" A cheerful Jay greeted him.

"Well hello Jay." Zane replied, and strode further into the room.

This was not what Kai was expecting to hear. Now thoroughly confused, he deemed it safe to peek out from between his fingers..

..and gaped at the scene before him.

Cole was just sitting on a stool.

And Jay was standing behind him, slightly bent over..

….scratching his back.

Jay was _scratching Cole's back._

And Cole clearly _loved_ it, if the pleasurable expression on his face was any indication.

 _That's_ what all the noise was about!?

A hand flew to his heart as Kai almost collapsed in utter relief.

Despite their presence, Jay continued scratching Cole's back vigorously. It was at that moment that Kai noticed with much amusement, (he had to stifle a snort,) that Cole's left foot was kicking slightly in response, strikingly similar to how a dogs leg would start twitching when its belly was being scratched.

Unabashed by the intruders, Jay looked up and smiled "Hey guys! Need something?"

Kai simply stared in bemusement. "That…that's what you guys were doing?"

Zane looked back at Kai with a smug expression.

Jay cocked his head and looked back down at Cole, never pausing in his scratching. Cole however seemed too far gone in bliss to even notice anyone else was there.

"Um..yeah? Cole had been complaining of an itch in the middle of his back that he couldn't reach so he asked me to help him out, why, is something wrong?"

"Ohhh yeah that's good!"

Kai and Zane shared a look from Cole's sudden outburst.

Jay looked between them, thoroughly confused at their expressions. "Is something wrong? Did you think we were doing something else?"

Jay looked back down at Cole, who may as well be drooling with such a blissful expression on his face, and looked back up again at the two with wide eyes.

Still never pausing in scratching his friends back, Jay replied "Wait, you didn't …think what I think you're thinking..did you?" He raised an eyebrow at them.

Kai and Zane looked at each other nervously.

"Uhh..of course not!"

"Why would we ever think such a thing?"

"We'd never think that, would we Zane?"

"Of course not!"

Both Kai and Zane gave Jay sheepish grins before scarpering out the door, leaving the two best friends alone once again.

Jay wrinkled his forehead after them. How dare they think that of him! What possible indication was there anyway? What was it that made them think-

"Ohhh yeahh man that's good!"

Jay looked down at Cole.

Oh.

 _Ohhhh._

Jay was mortified.


	4. Tending to the Fire

**I hope I didn't scare you all off with that last chapter, it was a naughty idea I know, but turned out it was really fun to write xD**

 **However, let's take things down a notch and get those warm fuzzies back shall we? :D**

 **Thank you again to all those that have read, fave'd and reviewed!**

 **Angel Star Ninja: Don't ever feel ashamed for laughing! It was written that way after all xD I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

* * *

"Kai? What happened to you?" Asked Zane, startled at Kai's appearance as he walked through the main temple doors.

Kai had sauntered home exhausted, feet and ankles caked in mud, and clearly soaked through, if the *squelch* sound he made with each step was any clue.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Came the stoic reply as Kai stood on their doormat shaking leftover moisture from his hair. Zane walked up closer to Kai to inspect him, unamused at his answer.

At his sodden appearance, Zane placed his hands on his hips.

"Kai, it is almost midnight, you are not 'fine' if you are just getting home now. The others and I were worried about you. I insisted that I would keep watch for you to come home with the promise that I would wake the others upon any news of your arrival. You are also soaking and dripping mud onto the floor, so you are not simply just 'fine'. Please stay in that spot for a moment while I fetch some newspaper, then I wish to hear what happened."

As Zane ran off briefly, Kai couldn't help an amused smile. It was just like Zane to be worried but also make sure their home was clean at the same time.

Zane returned quickly with a few sheets of newspaper in hand, and quickly spread them onto the floor of the hallway in front of Kai.

"Alright Kai, please step onto this paper and remove those muddy shoes but leave them on there and I will deal with them later."

Kai did as instructed and removed his mud-caked shoes and left them on the newspaper. Just as he turned to go into the living room, he heard Zane clear his throat behind him.

Knowing what was coming, Kai let out a resounding sigh before turning around to face Zane.

He was standing with his arms folded, giving Kai a stern expression. "Alright Kai, now, what happened to you?"

Kai hated being forced to tell a story that would only make others worry, or in this case, worry even more.

He placed a hand behind his neck in embarrassment. "Look Zane, I said it's nothing, so jus-"

"Do not make me ask you again Kai." Came the sudden rebut.

Kai flinched. He knew that tone. It was Zane's no nonsense tone. He used it rarely, but when he did, it made you feel like a child being scolded by a parent for doing something to make them worry. Since Zane was technically much older than the others, one tended to forget that he too was their elder.

Kai couldn't help but look away in shame, knowing there was no getting out of this.

He placed a hand on his opposite arm before he hesitantly began:

"I-I took a shortcut home through the park at the east-side of the city. I was minding my own business when I noticed this shady looking bunch of teenagers just hanging around. I crossed over onto the grass avoid them when I heard yelling. I looked over to find they were bullying this young boy, pushing him into the ground and kicking him." At this, Kai clenched a fist at the memory.

"I was just going to tell them to knock it off when the boy suddenly looked at me and...Zane I swear he was the spitting image of Lloyd. Like, young Lloyd, when we first laid eyes on him in Jamanakai Village. When I looked into those, almost familiar eyes and-geez the way he looked at me Zane, it was as if he was begging for my help I..I couldn't ignore it. All I saw was a young and vulnerable Lloyd pleading for help."

Zane's expression softened, but he stayed silent as Kai continued.

"The next thing I remember is seeing all three of them on the ground in a daze, and my arm out as if I'd just punched every one of them, though I don't even remember doing it. Well, next thing I know all three tackled me to the ground and, at this point it had started raining and the ground was getting muddy, but that didn't stop them from trying to push me into this big muddy puddle. I managed to stop myself from falling face-first into it but of course my shoes were ruined having been ankle-deep in this thing. They were about to run in and give me a beating when luckily a police car came by and they all ran off."

"Oh Kai.." Zane was looking rather distressed at this story; the very idea that anyone would dare bully his brother was unthinkable.

"As for that kid well, I couldn't just leave him there so I escorted him home and had to walk back through the park again to get home and, that's kind of...why I'm in this state."

Zane silently walked up to Kai and gently embraced him. Kai didn't hesitate in returning the embrace, though embarrassed; he knew Zane was showing how thankful he was that Kai was at last home and safe.

It was during this embrace that Zane felt Kai shaking, and pulled back realising why.

"Oh Kai you're shivering! Here, go sit by the fire while I fetch some of your clothes."

While Zane ran off to Kai's room, Kai stared at the fire, suddenly feeling rather undecided. He was the master of fire, yet needed a fire he did not create to keep him warm? It seemed almost silly.

That thought was immediately out the window though as soon as Kai felt the comforting heat while padding into their living room. He settled himself down in front of the fire cross-legged, his muddy feet having made faint footprints on the paper Zane laid out temporarily.

The sheer *relief* of the soothing warmth was blissful.

Zane returned moments later with Kai's pyjamas for him to change into.

"Thanks Zane." Kai gratefully took the clothes, eyes half-lidded as the fire was starting to make him drowsy.

"I will give you a moment to change, then I suggest heading to bed."

Zane was just about to walk away, but paused upon noticing the faint footprints, then looked back at Kai.

"Wait, Kai." Kai looked back, blinking up at Zane.

"I cannot have you going to bed with dirty feet, who know what kind of germs you may have picked up from that mud."

Kai looked down as his crossed feet, noticing the dried dirt covering most of the skin. "I guess..but I can't exactly have a shower at this time, the noise will wake the others and it takes forever to sort my hair, I'd never get to bed in time for a decent sleep."

"I am aware, that is why I am going to take care of this right now. Please change into your pyjamas while I am gone but do not move from that spot." Zane got up and hot-footed it to the kitchen, leaving Kai pondering what Zane was up to, while taking the time to change into his warm and dry pyjamas.

Zane took a quick de-tour in order to make sure to tell the others Kai was home and that he was fine, and not to worry and simply go back to sleep. They were insistent on seeing him to ask where he'd been, but Zane assured them they could poke with him questions in the morning as it was late enough as it was and Kai too needed to sleep. Satisfied with this answer, everyone trusted Zane's word and succumbed to sleep once again.

With that taken care of, Zane returned with a basin of warm-soapy water, two towels, a couple of cloths and a small nail brush nobody ever used.

He moved a stool over to Kai and instructed for him to sit down and dip his feet into the basin, and he would take care of the rest.

Kai gave Zane a sceptical look.

"I'm capable of washing myself Zane, you don't have to-"

Zane cut him off.

"Kai." His slightly sharp tone was a little unsettling. "When I realised how late it was, and that you had yet to return, I began to get very worried. I debated with myself whether to search for you on my own, or to wake the others and start a search party. Thankfully you returned just as I was thinking of doing the latter, and though I am more than glad that you returned safe and sound, I would like to at least do this for you, to show that I am grateful that my brother has returned safe and unharmed."

A red tinge coated Kai's face, Zane's words were touching, though he lowered his face to hide the reddening, hoping Zane would think it was due to the fire.

Though still smiling, Kai wordlessly moved to sit down on the stool. Then pulled up his pant legs, and gingerly dipped both of his feet into the basin.

The feeling was _wonderful_ , it felt like the soothing warmth was spreading to all parts of his body; he couldn't help a shiver of pleasure.

"Is the water too hot Kai?" Zane asked, voice almost a whisper, as he knelt down in front of the basin, facing Kai.

Still enjoying the soothing warm water, Kai replied softly, his eyes having slid to a close. "No it's-it's perfect."

Zane only smiled in reply. He then picked up a small cloth, and gently placed a hand around Kai's left ankle, and lifted his foot up a little to inspect it.

"Hmm, there's more dried mud than I thought, and what looks like pieces of grit between your toes. I certainly could not have you going to bed like this." Zane dipped the cloth into the soapy water, rung it out, then began wiping off the mud from Kai's foot, the warm water helping to have loosened some of it.

Kai was surprised to find he was enjoying the attention, It felt… _nice_..to be taken care of. He always thought it made him look weak., like he was incapable of handling himself. But found he was completely relaxed in front of Zane, the one member of the team who would never judge him.

The gentle way Zane was wiping his foot was rather soothing, almost like a gentle massage. But soon Zane discovered he was having trouble removing some of the tougher pieces of dirt in-between Kai's toes, and with an annoyed click of his tongue, swapped out the cloth for the small nailbrush instead. He dipped it into the soapy water, and began gently prying out the small bits of dirt.

Kai suddenly snickered and immediately stifled anymore sounds by covering his mouth with his hand.

Zane, noticing Kai's foot was now violently twitching, looked up at its owner "Kai? Am I hurting you?"

"No no it's fine, I'm fine, you're fine." Kai said, his words muffled through his hand.

Zane's expression turned a little puzzled, but he continued nonetheless.

Soon enough, he heard those same noises again, and looked back up at Kai, who looked like he was having trouble containing himself.

Thinking he was being too rough, Zane instead moved the nail brush to the sole of Kai's foot and began gently scrubbing up and down.

Kai lost it.

"Stop! Zane stop please! That really tickles!" Kai threw his head back as his barely-contained laughter finally poured out.

Zane looked at Kai curiously, then at the nail brush, then to the foot in his hand, back at the nail brush, then back at Kai, putting two and two together.

He had to chuckle as he came to the realisation. "Oh...I understand now. My apologies Kai, I did not realise the brush would have such an effect."

Kai was just getting his breath back at this point, but was still chuckling good-naturedly. "It's not your fault buddy, I didn't realise it would either."

Still clutching Kai's ankle in his hand, Zane looked at the nail brush again before looking back at Kai. "The nail brush is proving rather effective at cleaning off the dirt from your feet. I would like to continue using it for the sake of quickness but, if you would rather I try something else.."

Kai groaned. He really did want to go to sleep but..it would mean Zane using that medieval tool on his feet again.

With a hefty sigh, he resigned himself to the oncoming torture. "Go for it Zane just..try to be quick." Kai braced himself, screwing his eyes shut. "I..I don't think I can stand it much longer."

Zane smiled sympathetically. "Alright, If you insist I will do my best to get this over with quickly."

Zane gently lowered the foot he'd been working on back into the warm water, then picked up the other that was still un-touched.

Kai instantly regretted asking Zane to get it over with quickly.

Now that darned brush was scrubbing at his sole faster than before, Kai had to clamp both his hands over his mouth in a futile effort to contain his squeaks of laughter and avoid waking anyone else.

Zane would look up now and then, that sympathetic smile now held a hint of mischievousness as he realised he was enjoying making his brother laugh. It was a welcome change from how stressed and tense Kai had been looking lately since coming home from the First Realm. Though the others were by no means faring any better either, but for now Kai was the one needing some tender care.

And Zane would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy caring for his brothers.

Just a few short minutes later (which felt like an eternity to a now red-faced and tear-stained Kai), Zane decided Kai's torture had gone on long enough, and instead decided to apologise for it by helping Kai calm down and relax again. Zane lifted both feet gently out of the water, moved the basin aside and began massaging them lightly with another towel, not only to dry them but hoping to soothe Kai with the gentle movements as well.

Soon enough, it seemed to have the right effect on Kai. He gave a large yawn, once again feeling drowsy.

Satisfied that Kai would no longer risk getting sick from going to bed covered in dirt and germs, Zane gently took Kai's arm and began to escort him to his bedroom.

Kai shyly looked to Zane, a small smile on his face. "That..was nice Zane, thanks." Kai looked away as he finished talking, a little too embarrassed to make eye contact.

Though Zane was aware of Kai's embarrassment at admitting he enjoyed being cared for, he didn't acknowledge it. He would never dream of making his brothers feel ashamed at their own feelings.

Zane simply wrapped his other arm around Kai's shoulders. "It was my pleasure, brother."


	5. Knucklehead

**I can only apologise for how long it's taken to post another chapter :( I am however blown away by your kind reviews and words of encouragement, and the views/favourites this little one-shot collection has been getting is amazing to me!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one! xxx**

 **Guest/toothlessturtle21: Aww thank you I'm so glad you found it cute! Any platonic is fine with me :) I just adore when they play/goof around with each other xD**

 **IcyIce: Thank you! Yes they are all cute when they care for each other! That's why I love writing about them like that :D**

* * *

"Say it!"

"No! Knock it off Kai!"

"Say Uncle and I'll stop!"

"I'll never surrender!"

This is what happens every time one ninja feels in the mood for rough-housing..

...one gets another into a headlock and the other is left squealing for their life.

In this case, Kai had Jay in a headlock and was digging his knuckles through Jay's hair, effectively giving him a _noogie_ as the kids these days call it... much to the blue ninjas dismay.

"Come on Kai that's starting to hurt!"

"You know what to do to stop it..."

"Alright alright fine, I give! I give okay!?"

Releasing Jay, Kai stood back with a smirk as Jay rubbed his head where Kai's knuckles had violated it.

But something suddenly occurred to him. "Hey wait...it never hurts when Cole does it to you."

Jay paused in rubbing his head, realising for the first time that both Kai and Cole had very different methods when noogie-ing each other. "That's because Cole does it...differently."

Kai raised an eyebrow "Different how?"

"Well he uh...well when he does it, it..doesn't really hurt." Jay looked away sheepishly.

"Is that so.." Kai stomped off to find Cole, determined to find out why his methods were superior to his own.

He finds Cole lounging in an armchair with his headphones on, head bopping to his music, blissfully unaware of anything around him.

Kai was about to tap his shoulder to get his attention when suddenly Cole starts playing air-guitar, obviously getting really into the song.

Though it was amusing to watch..he was also impatient, and didn't want to wait any longer to ask his query.

Kai put a hand on Cole's arm in the middle of his "playing", making Cole jump out of skin with a yelp.

Hastily pulling off his headphones, he shot Kai a glare. "Geez Kai, don't do that to me!"

Kai couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction. "Sorry man, I just wanted to ask you something."

Still feeling annoyed at having been disturbed, Cole raised an eyebrow at what Kai could possibly want. "Okay..what about?"

One of Kai's hands instinctively went to his neck as he replied. "Well uhh...Jay says when you give him a noogie it doesn't hurt, but when I do it to him, he says it hurts. So what the heck do you do differently?"

Cole's initial concern deflated with a hearty chuckle at Kai's innocent question "Oh that! Well you see, you gotta dig your knuckles in _just_ the right spot on Jay." He punctuated this by making the noogie motion with his hand, digging one knuckle into his other palm. "It feels sensitive to him and makes him laugh everytime. I never get tired of it."

"Really? Can you show me?"

"Show you how to tease Jay more effectively?" He grinned "It would be my pleasure!"

* * *

"C'mere you!"

"Wha-no, Cole! Don't you dare!"

Catching Jay off-guard, Cole effortlesslely wrapped Jay into a headlock and began slowly lowering his fist, aiming for _that_ spot.

Jay struggled to escape, knowing it was futile when it came to Cole's iron grip but that never stopped him from trying. As soon as Cole's knuckle made contact Jay immediately sputtered and giggled, all the while trying to fight Cole off.

Kai stood off to the side, watching with much amusement at Jay's predicament. Also noticing that Jay never once complained it was painful.

Soon enough Cole turned to him.

"So, you gotta press and dig your knuckles into the spot riiiiight here." He bent Jay awkwardly toward Kai, though never stopping his assault.

"Right here, just off the side of the crown of his head." Jay was still giggling and struggling, his hands wrapped around Coles arm trying to pry him off, of course it had little effect.

Kai got a good view of Jay's head, and the exact location of where to press his knuckles next time.

"Riiight I think I gotcha Cole. Mind if I try?"

"Be my guest!"

"Wait no, no no no!"

Jay was passed like a doll from one ninja to the other, though despite his protests, he was still laughing.

Kai immediately headlocked Jay before he could escape, eager to try out this newly-learned secret.

"Aw come on not this again!" Came Jay's whining protest.

"Well, you said mine were you hurting you, so I just wanna make sure they don't anymore." Kai smiled mischievously.

Jay groaned.

"I'm just lookin' out for you man!"

"This isn't what I meant!" Yelled Jay right before once again dissolving into giggles and sputters as Kai's fist found that sweet spot in the middle of his head thanks to Cole's instructions.

Cole, who was standing off-side to the pair, had a hand over his mouth in an effort to contain his laughter at the scene.

"Doesn't hurt anymore does it Sparky?" Kai yelled above Jays' squeals.

Jay could only shake his head, unable to form any words through peals of laughter.

"What in Ninjago is all the commotion?"

Both Kai and Cole turned to find Zane, the noise having drawn him outside in curiosity.

"Oh hey Zane! I was just showing Kai how to give Jay a proper noogie."

"A...noogie? I am not familiar with that word."

"It's when you grind your knuckles into someones hair or their head while you've got them trapped, everyone reacts differently to it, like Jay here. He's fun to noogie."

"Is that so?" Zane turned to face Jay, watching in fascination at his brother laughing and having fun while Kai gives him this.. _noogie_.

Zane turned back to Cole. "May I try this...noogie?"

"Of course you can! Though you may wanna wait until-woah!"

Cole was expecting Zane to try on Jay, not himself!

Kai immediately paused what he was doing, his hand still poised in Jay's hair, curious as to what Zane was about to do with Cole. Even Jay stopped laughing to join Kai in watching what was about to unfold.

Now trapped by the neck in the arm of a nindroid, Cole was surprised to find even he was struggling to relinquish himself from Zane's grip.

"Uh..Z-Zane, buddy, you're not gonna do this on me right? What about those guys?" Cole was nervous...this wasn't something that Zane had ever done before, who knows what would happen?

"Kai and Jay already looked occupied, whereas you didn't seem to be doing anything, therefore you seemed like the perfect candidate to experiment on."

Cole groaned.

Both Jay and Kai...still paused in their original positions, were watching the other two intently.

With an air of grace and patience, Zane lifted up his free arm, and suddenly his hand began to spin like that of a drill.

Cole's eyes widened.

And then...with aching slowness, Zane began advancing his spinning knuckles down onto Cole's head.

The closer Zane's whirring hand got the more fervently Cole's struggles became. Would this hurt? Would it not? Would Zane end up drilling through his head!? He didn't really want to stick around to find out!

Inevitably Zane's hand finally made first contact.

Nobody had _ever_ heard Cole squeal that high before! He struggled like a man possessed to escape the inexplicably ticklish vibrations of the nindroids knuckles.

Kai finally let go of Jay so he could enjoy watching Cole's torture.

Jay was also fascinated at Cole's reactions, never having heard his best friend's high-pitched squeals and screams before, it was highly entertaining. Not to mention satisfying to see him get a taste of his own medicine.

Eventually, Cole managed to slip under Zane's arm and collapsed to the ground panting, having finally escaped his torture.

Zane held up his still whirring hand in victory at his defeat over Cole. "That was indeed fun! Who else could I try this on?"

Kai and Jay looked at each other before scrambling to their feet and making a run for it, Zane hot on their heels.

At this moment, a certain green-clad ninja stepped out into the courtyard.

"Hey guys? We were just about to-" Lloyd paused mid-sentence as he took in the scene before him.

Zane had his arm around Kai and suddenly dug a hand into his hair, Kai yelped loudly before managing to slip away, Zane then ran up to Jay and grabbed him around the neck and proceeded to do the same thing he did to Kai, Jay's iconic laughter rang through the air while the others were running around trying to avoid Zane.

Lloyd just blinked, before slowly backing away through the door he came from.

If anyone asked, he saw nothing.


	6. By Myself

**I am so** _ **so**_ **sorry for the delay :( it's a massive pain when you *think* you finally have a bit of time off work for this to suddenly happen:**

 **Work: did someone say time off?**

 **Me: Uhh..did I say I had time off? I meant..**

 **Work: Here have some overtime!**

 **Me: What? No, I want time off to..**

 **Work: Have more overtime!**

 **Me: Wait..**

 **Work: Here's lots more overtime!**

 **Me: Stahp! x_x**

 **Meh…on the bright side though, it means extra money to buy some Season 11 sets with! Mwuahahaha!**

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Guest: Aww I'm so glad you thought it was cute! :D glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Also, it's about time I state that I do not own Ninjago, nor do I own the song from which there are a few lyrics of in here.  
**

 **Onward to the chapter!**

* * *

" _Not everyone comes back, Cole."_

That had struck a chord with Cole, when Lloyd said those words. He knew better than to mention it, they had a new threat to deal with after all, and Cole's annoyance at those words seemed petty at the time.

But when all was said and done, those words kept repeating in his mind:

" _Not everyone comes back."_

It bothered him to no end that of all people..Lloyd was the one to say it.

He loved Lloyd dearly, of course he did, he'd gladly jump in front of a speeding train if it meant saving his precious little brothers life.

But he couldn't help thinking, that why of all people, Lloyd had felt the need to say it. Especially when he was the one person who has had more people come back into his life than anyone: his father definitely re-emerged more than once, then there was his mother he thought he'd never meet, heck even his entire _family_ made it back from the First Realm.

But then, Kai and Nya's parents also came back, as did Zane's father, and, against all odds; Zane himself also came back after his sacrifice with the Overlord.

Yet there was one person Cole could think of..

…that never came back.

And it bothered him to no end…why only he, never got that happy reunion.

* * *

Currently no-one was home. Kai, Nya and Zane had gone to check out a new shopping mall in Ninjago City. Well, mostly Nya and Zane, but with the promise of free hot chicken-wings for Kai, while Jay and Lloyd had headed out to Doomsday Comix for the latest issue of Starfarer.

As for Master Wu…well, nobody was ever really sure where he was most of the time, but at least he seemed to always pop-up out of nowhere when needed.

Cole however, didn't feel like going to either place. The others were reluctant to leave him in the Temple by himself but he insisted he'd be fine for a while.

H was sitting on their sofa in the living room, and had brought a photograph with him, one that rarely left his pillow, but in the reflective mood he was in, he felt like bringing it with him.

The silence was peaceful, it helped him to think. Every mountain he'd ever climbed was out of the desire for quiet and solitude, even the one Master Wu found him at.

The photograph was of himself at just six years old, in the loving arms of his mother, both spouting grins at the camera, looking happy as can be.

But all Cole could think was: _Why were you the only one that never came back?"_

It wasn't fair. Why him? Why did everyone else get to see their loved ones again except him?

Jay, it turned out, had a set of biological parents as well as his own that lived happily in the junkyard, that's four whole parents Jay has, he may not know where his real mother and father were, but having the knowledge that they were out there somewhere was comforting in itself.

Kai and Nya also found their parents again, alive and well, and they were currently back living in Ignacia, running the blacksmith shop once again, with Kai and Nya visiting often. The lingering sadness that used to hang over them for years seemed to finally be sliding off of their shoulders little by little.

Then there was Zane. His father _had_ died in front of him, but was miraculously brought back, and Zane was overjoyed when they found him at the lighthouse alive and well. Dr Julien had stayed with the team for a while before ultimately succumbing to old age once again and left this world, this time for good, but Zane was also comforted with the knowledge that he got to see his father again.

So why didn't Cole? Why couldn't _his_ mother have been the one to be brought back to life? Why was Cole the only one to never again see the woman he loved so dearly and missed more than anything?

It wasn't fair.

It just wasn't _fair._

Tears began rolling down his face, clutching the photograph to his chest he began sobbing for all he was worth, all the while thinking how unfair it was that he, and only he, had never gotten the chance to see his beloved mother again.

Cole was so lost in his sorrow that he didn't hear the front door open and close, nor did he hear the footsteps walk into the living room.

"Cole?" It was Jay, voice already filled with concern as he could hear the sobs from the moment he walked in the front door.

Cole looked up with a start, and immediately tried to hide the photograph while furiously scrubbing at his eyes.

"Are you alright? Has something happened?" Jay walked up to Cole and sat beside him on the sofa, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. A million scenarios were flashing through Jay's mind as to what could possibly cause his best friend to become this upset.

"It-it's nothing Jay, don't worry." Cole looked away as he stubbornly tried to clear away any trace that he had been crying.

The Master of Earth almost _never_ cried, it certainly wasn't "nothing."

Jay of course knew his best friend better than to think he could simply brush Jay off just like that, he tried to catch Cole's eye, gently coaxing him to tell him what's wrong. "Come on Cole you know you can tell me anything, and don't think I didn't see you trying to hide something."

No point in trying to deny it now. Cole sighed and reached behind him to pull out the photo he'd tried stuffing behind a cushion, now holding it out where they could both see it.

Jay peered at the photo curiously.

"Is that your Mom? She's really pretty."

Cole nodded miserably. "Yeah, she-wait, why are you home so early?" Realisation dawned when he remembered Jay and Lloyd usually spent hours at the comic book store geeking out.

"Hm? Oh that. Kai sent a text to Lloyd saying a new sweet shop had opened up at the mall and everything was half price, I've never seen Lloyd move so fast!"

Cole couldn't help but let out a small breathy laugh at that. That was exactly like Lloyd. Legendary green ninja he may be…but he'd always be a sugar-loving kid at heart.

"It's not as fun geeking out on my own so I just decided I may as well head back home. I didn't expect to see you so upset though man, what's wrong?" Jay placed a hand on Cole's shoulder, urging his friend to talk to him.

Cole gave a long sigh before staring down at the photograph again. "Nothing's…wrong really. I was just-thinking about her again. It just seems..unfair, I guess."

Jay squeezed his shoulder in response. "You mean unfair that she left you at such a young age?"

"There's that yeah.." Cole hesitated ever-so-slightly, "But.." He trailed off, should he bring it up? There didn't seem much point.

"But?" Jay urged, patiently waiting.

"It-it's just unfair that.." Cole bit his lip, it didn't seem right bringing this up with Jay, but he felt he had to get it off his chest. May as well be with his best friend, right? "That everyone else got to see their parents again..except me." At this, Cole lowered his head and closed his eyes, almost ashamed to look at Jay after his minor confession.

"What do you mean?" Jay was hesitant to ask, he was obviously missing what Cole was getting at, but he also knew that one word spoken the wrong way, and Cole would clam up completely.

"Think about it Jay. Zane found his father again, Kai and Nya found their parents again, heck even Lloyd found his mother after believing he'd never see her again."

 _Oh._

"I..never realised that." Jay felt awful, how long had this been manifesting in Cole's head?

But when he thought about it, Cole had every right to feel upset. He _was_ the only one that never got to see his mother again. And Cole was the last person in the world who deserved such heartache.

But what could Jay do? Bring his mother back somehow? They've already seen first-hand the destruction resurrection causes, neither of them ever wanted to dabble in such a thing ever again, once was enough thank you very much.

Jay looked round at Cole again, could feel a tightening in his chest at just how miserable Cole looked. He was staring at the photo again, lost in thought, fresh tears threatening to spill, Jay could almost _feel_ just how much Cole missed his mother.

That look didn't suit Cole, he didn't deserve that expression, didn't deserve to feel like that, and didn't deserve heartache in the first place.

And by gosh Jay was determined to wipe that look off his face.

The only question was..how was he going to do it?

Jay looked around the living room, hoping to spot some inspiration, until his eyes settled on the latest movie they'd watched a few nights ago..

..and inspiration struck like lightning.

Jay couldn't help but grin, this was perfect! If there was one thing Jay was good at, something that would always diffuse any situation, it was making his brothers laugh.

He turned back to Cole, "Stay right there, don't move!" Then leapt off the couch and shot out the door.

Not expecting the sudden outburst, Cole had been snapped out of his thoughts so suddenly he nearly fell off the sofa with a yelp.

Clutching a hand to his chest to still his racing heart, Cole looked after Jay with an expression that suggested his friend had finally succumbed to madness.

Several minutes passed, and Cole was torn between staring at the photo again or staring at the door to make sure he wasn't caught off-guard this time should Jay decide to appear as frantically as he left.

But, Cole need not have worried.

Because..

There was a sudden distinct _click_ that signaled someone..hopefully Jay, had just turned on their stereo system. As music began to play, Cole instantly recognised the first few piano notes as a well-known song, his bushy eyebrows knit in confusion at the song choice.

Then…like a rock to the head, sudden realisation dawned on Cole, his eyes widened. _Oh no.._

Suddenly, in slid Jay: dressed in a simple light-blue t-shirt, white briefs, white socks and a pair of shades. The socks helped him slide right across the wooden floor, and came to a stop right at the entrance to the living room.

Jay then brought a hairbrush to his lips, and started mouthing the words to the song:

 _Just take those old records off the shelf._

Cole's jaw dropped, utterly dumb-struck.

 _I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself._

Jay was actually pulling off the simple dance moves surprisingly well.

A smile started tugging at Cole's lips as Jay's 'dancing' became more and more animated; he was really getting into it!

 _Today's music ain't got the same soul._

 _I'll take that old time rock 'n' roll!_

Jay was now wiggling his backside, playing air-guitar and pulling off the silliest moves he could think of.

Soon enough, Cole's face was in his hands, silent laughter rocking his frame at the sheer _ridiculousness_ of Jay's antics.

Encouraged at Cole's reaction, Jay grinned even harder as he continued the song.

Cole couldn't contain himself anymore, his loud belly-laughs rang out, he was now leaning forward clutching his stomach, struggling to breathe in-between laughs.

"Okay no more," Cole could barely get the words out through tears of laughter, "Stop Jay, my lungs can't take anymore!"

Obediently, Jay turned off the music, though the grin never left his face. He then ran off again, but returned a moment later, (thankfully with pants on), and plopped down next to Cole.

Cole was still trying to catch his breath in-between giggles, wiping at his eyes.

"Man, Jay..ohh boy. I don't think I could handle that again." Cole said, giggles still abound in his words.

Jay was elated at how well that worked out; he placed a gentle hand on Cole's shoulder, his expression softened, "I'd do it all again for you Cole, anything to keep you from getting upset again buddy."

Cole smiled back at Jay, and reached up to place his own hand over Jays still on his shoulder.

"Thanks Jay, I couldn't ask for a better best friend."


End file.
